Noches de Luna Llena
by Mihll
Summary: La luna llena produce en Serena extrañas emociones que no sabe de dónde provienen. Historia alterna, One shot, Darien x Serena.


**Aclaración: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen y sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión, y sin intensiones de lucrar con ello.**

**Esta es mi primera incursión en esta serie. Espero que este sencillo one shot sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**"Noches de luna llena"**

Por

Mihll

* * *

**+++ Capítulo Único +++**

* * *

Como si estuviera presa en un sueño de completa inmovilidad, sus ojos contemplaban la luna plateada en el cielo, absorta en un mundo de sensaciones inquietantes como placenteras. Se había vuelto costumbre pararse frente a la ventana cada vez que el círculo plateado se mostraba en su máximo esplendor, su brillo la atraía como un imán y le era imposible resistirse a la tentación. Desde hace algún tiempo, su corazón albergaba un extraño dolor que no podía describir con certeza, ni podía saber de dónde provenía, a veces sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y su mente no daba crédito a tal emoción que no tenía fundamento alguno. Sólo observar luna llena cesaba la angustia, como si fuese la más efectiva de las medicinas.

Serena suspiró, sin romper el hechizo que la envolvía, mientras la palma de su mano se apegó al cristal.

-Serenity-

Ése nombre escapó de su boca como un ligero murmullo.

Tampoco sabía quién era la persona que nombraba, no sabía si existía en la realidad. Ella se presentaba en sus sueños como una borrosa figura sin rostro, la veía desde el mismo tiempo en que aquel misterioso dolor comenzó a apoderarse de su corazón.

"Si la luna hablara, sabría darme una respuesta"-pensó quedamente y una vez más el tiempo pareció detenerse en torno a ella.

Bajo el amparo de la oscuridad presente en toda la casa, su hermano y padres dormían plácidamente. Ninguno de ellos conocía éste lado de Serena, ni siquiera llegaban a imaginar que en las noches de luna llena, ella no dormía. Y en la ausencia de este conocimiento ellos seguirían inmersos en sus sueños hasta el despertar del alba.

Por suerte para la joven, el día que iniciaba, era un domingo.

###

Después de que su hermano le adelantara demasiado, su ligero y solitario trote por la playa se detuvo al observar en su camino la alta figura de una persona a quien pudo reconocer muy bien.

Darien se encontraba con la vista fija en la lejanía, contemplando el sol que se perdía en el horizonte, como si todo su ser estuviera absorbido por aquel bello espectáculo. La suave brisa de la tarde mecía sus cabellos ligeramente cortos, y la luz de sol, de tono anaranjado, iluminaba su rostro haciendo que su piel luciera un exquisito bronceado perfecto, que le daba un aspecto sumamente sexy.

El pelinegro combinaba la sensualidad de sus facciones con una vestimenta compuesta de una camisa blanca de tela corrugada, casi transparente, con botones superiores desabrochados dejando a entrever la insinuación de un pecho bien formado. Su pantalón era de color negro, recto de corte italiano combinado con zapatos del mismo color, que ni siquiera se había molestado en estropear al ingresar con ellos en la arena

Si la vista no engañaba a Serena, podría decir que aquel joven que se presentaba a su paso, erguido en su sitio, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, era el mejor espécimen masculino que se encontraba a lo largo de su vida. Nunca lo había visto lucir tan bien, nunca se había imaginado que sus ojos le verían de la forma como lo estaba haciendo, y por obre todas las cosas, nunca se imaginó que ése tipo, al cual odiaba, le provocara un cosquilleo en su interior.

Hacía tiempo que no le veía, casi tres años para ser exactos.

Fue desde el momento mismo en que se mudó con sus padres a esta ciudad litoral, que perdió contacto con todos aquellos a quienes conocía; sus amigos, sus compañeros de escuela, y a los odiosos como él, que siempre destacan en ella su simpleza.

Retomó su trote luego de componerse de la impresión inicial. A medida que se acercaba a comenzó a pensar si pasar indiferente a su lado o detenerse a darle un saludo. Lo cierto era que su curiosidad por saber que le podría decir era bastante fuerte, quien sabe, tal vez ni siquiera le reconocería, y no es que hubiera cambiado tanto en estos años, era la misma, usaba el mismo "tonto peinado" que él criticaba; mantenía la misma expresión que dominaba su rostro de la niñez, pero era bien sabido que después de tantos años algunas personas solían olvidar a aquellos que alguna vez le rodearon. Al menos no era su caso, como podría olvidarse de aquel que durante años le hizo salir de la monotonía de su vida. Darien le había sacado de quicio muchas veces; le hacía exasperar bastante con sus estúpidos y rutinarios comentarios, sus burlas desprevenidas frente al chico que a ella le atraía. Él se esmeraba en hacerla enojar. Sin embargo, más allá de aquello, siempre fue un tipo al que podía admirar si ponía correcta atención, sobre todo porque él era un estudiante universitario modelo.

Si no se hubiera comportado como un tonto, quizás y hasta se hubiera fijado en él en aquellos tiempos.

Finalmente, cuando sólo se encontraba a unos de metros de distancia, y aunque su mente le decía "sólo pasa de él", sus piernas cobraron decisiones propias, guiándole directamente pero con singular lentitud hasta quedar a solo unos pasos

Darien viró la vista lentamente hacia quien se había detenido a su lado. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en reconocer a ésa chica de peinado extraño, pero era ella, impensadamente para sus sentidos, ya que nunca imaginó que se lo encontraría en Kanagawa. La creía en un lugar lejos de Japón, porque su rubio amigo un día le dijo, que ella le había comentado que tal vez se iría a Estados Unidos y que no regresaría.

-Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo-saludó saludó tímidamente, un poco arrepentida, de dicho atrevimiento.

-Hola-respondió y volvió su vista al mar.-Vaya, te recordaba más expresiva. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?

-Bien-musitó, sintiéndose un poco más de incomodidad por haberse detenido

Darien sonrió levemente.

-Me alegro por ti-

Serena lo observó un momento, su expresión, como se veía perdido en quien sabe qué cosa. Por un segundo tuvo la idea de despedirse y continuar su rutina, sin embargo, su "yo" interno y desconocido, atraído por éste nuevo personaje, dejó salir fuera un comentario.

-Parece ser que te escapaste de una fiesta- se reprochó enseguida, era lo más tonto que pudo haber dicho.

-¿Qué comes que aciertas?-dijo Darien con una sonrisa más amplia. Serena no respondió y sólo dio un paso atrás; esa sonrisa le asustó. - Me aburrí de Tokio…me escapé porque no quería estar allá-se volvió de nuevo a la rubia-…me escapé de un mundo del que estoy aburrido, en que me falta algo, y es ese "algo" lo que precisamente estoy buscando.

Ella notó en él una mirada tan vacía, tan extraña, que en caso de no ser ella, le hubiera hecho retroceder otro paso atrás. En los ojos del pelinegro no había nada de aquel muchacho de antaño…Era el irritante Darien, pero sin duda uno muy diferente

-No puede ser tan malo ¿o sí?-

-No sabes nada.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, donde el uno con la otra se analizaron. Al final, Darien rompió el hermetismo, tras darse cuenta que ésa chica, le trasmitía en su mirada, una sensación que serenaba todo en su interior.

-Ha sido un gusto, Serena- tras decir esto, inició la marcha en dirección a su vehículo estacionado en la calle costanera.

Serena sólo lo vio marcharse, sin poder corresponder siquiera a la despedida. Éste Darien la turbó en verdad. Esperaba un mucho más de él que unas simples palabras sin muestras de desafío. La forma en que él se había referido a su persona no destiló para nada la muestra de ironía de los tiempos pasados, incluso la había llamado por su nombre.

Lo siguió con la vista, pendiente en la forma en cómo su cuerpo varonil se contorneaba al caminar. Lo vio subir a saltitos los escalones de concreto que daban a la calle, como se detuvo al lado de un coche, abrió la puerta, para luego meterse en él y emprender la marcha

Su corazón latió con una fuerza desconocida, casi dolorosa, cuando el coche desapareció completamente de su rango de visión. Le tomó un rato tranquilizarse antes de continuar su trote, hasta el punto dónde se reuniría con su hermano.

###

La luna llena estaba en lo alto, cuando una vez más Serena se encontró frente a la ventana. Desde que se encontró con Darien, no dejaba de pensar y pensar en el significado de los latidos de en su pecho; su corazón latía por él, estaba segura, y al ahondar más en la búsqueda de una explicación llegó a un punto donde pudo concluir, que esta sensación, ya la había sentido una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y en un lejano lugar.

Ajeno a la rubia, ubicado en un balcón del cuarto de hotel alejado a no más de cinco calles de la casa de ésta, Darien también contemplaba la luna l. Algo le decía que al venir a esta ciudad daría fin a su intensa búsqueda que se prolongaba por más tiempo del que podía recordar, que la encontraría a ella, Serenity, la mujer que las guerreras de la Luna también buscaban y con mucha urgencia.

Lo que sea que fuera que le impulsó a venir, acaba de obtener el crédito de la certeza absoluta.

Había hallado a Serenity en la persona menos esperada, en Serena, la niña tonta que conoció en Tokio, la niña tonta que se había transformado en mujer y fiel representación de la dueña de su corazón.

Él nunca entendió el porqué de no haber sabido antes que Serena era su princesa. La tuvieron tan cerca y no fueron capaces de descubrirla, sobre todo Luna y Artemis, que la buscaban como si en eso se les fuera la vida.

Todo era sin duda, una ironía de la vida.

Pero al fin la tenía y no la dejaría escapar. Una nueva vida, le daba una nueva oportunidad de estar con ella, su mujer amada.

Mientras un suspiro escapaba de su boca, en el justo instante que con Serena ocurría lo mismo, él supo que todo sufrimiento, todo dolor que opacaba sus sonrisas, que le impedían dormir y estar tranquilo, habían terminado. Serena tampoco estaba ajena a este sentimiento.

* * *

**+++ FIN +++**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
